


Help me find a home

by trash_mammall



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (if you wish to interpret it that way), Bonding, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Nerris, Self-Reflection, Tags May Change, Trans David, bc this revolves around David so its gonna be written in more or less his style, is it obvious that this involves basically Everyone, literally just some chill shit, not gonna be much swearing (at least to begin with), not gonna be very long either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_mammall/pseuds/trash_mammall
Summary: David was really worried he wasn't getting through to the kids, but all he wanted to do was provide some kind of home. Some kind of safe space for these kids.Maybe he was doing a better job than he gave himself credit for, and maybe he helped more than just the kids?- - - - - -5/20/18 - i finally posted more good lord. it's not super long but it's Something





	1. In the space where time doesn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my second fic for Camp Camp, the first one only being a one shot soooo this is gonna be fun!  
> this isn't gonna be very long either? A chapter per kid, n then the final one will be more for David, you feel? (and we'll see if a certain ghosty boy comes up, I'm not sure yet)  
> like I said in the tags, this revolves around David. it also takes place after season 2, in the last couple weeks of Camp Camp!  
> hope you enjoy!

David really had no idea what he was doing.

He’d been trying to take care of these kids for  _ months _ and he still felt like none of them had changed their outlook even a little bit. The end of Camp Campbell was approaching far too quickly for his liking, and he still hadn’t provided what he’d hoped he would.

If someone had asked David at the beginning of this summer just what his goal was, he would’ve answered confidently. He would’ve rambled on about how he wanted to bring these kids into the wondrous experience that Camp Campbell was, or had been for him. He wanted to get the kids to see just how incredible Camp Campbell was and maybe he’d be able to convince them to come back for another summer. He wanted to spread Camp Campbell’s joy as Cameron had done for him.

But that had changed, if only slightly. He was able to see that Camp Campbell had its flaws - that  _ Cameron _ had his flaws. So he just wanted to show the kids how free nature could make you feel, how the trees were always there to listen if you had no one to turn to, and how the birds could fill the silence at any hour. He just wanted to show them that nature was there, waiting if they ever needed a break.

Maybe the camp itself wasn’t what he wanted to force onto these kids, but he wanted to help them find a home, whether that be the establishment or the forest surrounding it.

And perhaps it wasn’t that he didn’t know what he was  _ doing, _ but instead he didn’t know what he was doing  _ wrong. _

David supposed Cameron Campbell had just been naturally gifted at helping young campers like he had been all those years ago, though the part of his brain that had been looking at the man in a more logical light argued that, no, Cameron Campbell was actually  _ really bad _ at connecting with and educating young campers.

Either way it didn’t really matter anymore. Cameron Campbell was in Super Guantanamo now and David and Gwen had been left to lead the camp to the end of the summer. So after Gwen shuffled back into the Counsellor’s Cabin, disappearing through the doorway as he sympathetically watched - he knew how absolutely exhausting taking care of dinner always was - David made his way to each tent to make sure every camper was in their respective cot.

He had almost finished, honestly surprised at how little he had needed to argue to get some of the kids into their tents, when he peaked his head in and came across Space Kid’s cot. Which was empty. David’s brow furrowed, absolutely determined to lose as few campers as possible to prove to Gwen - and himself - that he was actually capable of doing some stuff on his own.

After making sure the rest of the campers were on their way to falling asleep, and doing his nightly fight to get Nikki back into her tent because no matter what Max had said the first day, they weren’t about to let all three of them stay in the same tent, David began to walk around the grounds. He tried not to worry too much, convincing himself that Space Kid was smart enough not to accidentally get himself killed. Probably.

He was beginning to debate whether or not he should try to get Gwen to help him look, when David caught the gleam of moonlight on a glass dome out of the corner of his eye. As he approached further, David discovered Space Kid sitting behind the Mess Hall, helmet resting on the dirt beside him, staring up at the stars above.

“Uhm, hey kiddo! You really ought to be heading back to your tent, you know? It’s already after dark.” David broke the silence, doing his best to speak soft enough so as to not startle the poor kid.

Space Kid’s eyes darted to David once he heard his voice, and smiled tiredly before pulling himself off the ground. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, David!” He grabbed his helmet from the ground and began to pass by David before he was stopped.

“Hey, Space Kid? What were you doing back here, anyway?” David’s hand was placed on Space Kid’s shoulder, and though the light was dim and his eyes weren’t as sharp as they could be, he could see how tired the poor kid was. 

“Oh, I was just tryin’ to clear my head, no biggy! The crickets were pretty nice to listen to, and I dunno. I guess I lost track of time.” Space Kid spoke cheerfully, though his energy was dampened with a yawn.

David nodded with an understanding smile, sending Space Kid back to his tent with a “goodnight” and a ruffle of his short hair. He couldn’t help but cherish the small moment of affection, rarely getting the chance to mess up Space Kid’s hair like he tended to do with some of the others’. David sighed, watching to make sure Space Kid made it back to his tent, before sitting himself where he had found the boy to begin with.

In the silence, David could see what he’d meant. The crickets chirped rhythmically, almost surrounding him, and the occasional hoot of an owl pierced through the air. There was a slight summer breeze, hinting at the fall weather that would be on its way in a month.

This bubble of time where the seconds blended into hours, and where the stars twinkled in a meaningless pattern millions of lightyears away, wasn’t unfamiliar to David. He had often found himself sitting near the lake, or on a log down a small path, staring at the stars for hours as his insomnia persisted.

But there was something about this bridge between worlds. The cool logs of the Mess Hall dug into his spine as a constant reminder of the world around him - technology and innovation and evolution expanding throughout the globe at such a dizzying rate, it almost made his skin itch to do something, to  _ contribute _ something.

This world to his back was left behind as he stared into the dark forest in front of him, a whole new world of unknowns waiting for him to explore and discover. His feet tapped in anticipation of adventure and excitement because  _ god _ what if he was missing something  _ wonderful. _

And knowing now, as his sat on the cool earth behind the Mess Hall, that Space Kid had decided  _ this _ was where he wanted to go to clear his head warmed David’s heart. He hoped, with such a great part of his being, that Space Kid had been influenced by him, or by Gwen, or by his experience at camp. He so desperately hoped that that was the case.

But, either way, perhaps just knowing that Space Kid had listened to the bugs and stared at the deep blues above was enough. Because that meant he had confided in nature, and that meant nature had been there for him.


	2. A painting by the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph's off painting, but something's a little different.

It was the weekend, so the kids were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, within reason. David was walking around the Activities Field, trying to figure out if anyone had run off in case he needed to go searching the pantry for a certain few, and absentmindedly noted that Gwen wasn’t anywhere in sight. He lazily chalked this up to her feeling unwell, or perhaps she had something else to do at the moment, before continuing on his lap around the camp.

He had only counted 9 kids, not the 10 he should have, and it put him on edge. Especially since he was missing Dolph, and although that kid was kind at heart, David couldn’t help but get anxious around the determined artist.

David made his way down to the lake, eyes scanning the land around him in desperate search for the smallest - and therefore most easily lost - camper. Eventually his eyes caught on the small figure of Dolph sitting at the end of the dock, a canvas propped up in front of him and a small tray of far-too-old paints to his side.

David made his way towards Dolph, a hopeful but curious smile spread across his face. It wasn’t often that Dolph stray too far from his normal location, usually content to paint in the Activities Field with large buckets around him. What was happening on the dock looked far more thoughtful, and David almost decided against disturbing the delicate serenity surrounding the dock’s edge.

Almost.

“Hey, Dolph! Whatcha up to all the way over here?” David kept his voice peppy, though he did feel a touch of guilt at the way Dolph jumped slightly at his boisterous voice.

“Oh, hello David! I just decided to move elsewhere today, that’s all!” Dolph’s voice held the familiar warmth to it, but something was a little off. Perhaps it was the way that his eyes never quite met David’s as they usually did, or the fact that Dolph tended to enjoy painting where other people were present.

Either way, David was prepared to figure out what was wrong. Sitting down for a few minutes would be fine, he was sure that if the other campers got into trouble, Gwen would realize and take care of it.

“Oh? That’s new,” David carefully sat himself down next to Dolph, eyes falling to the canvas now in plain sight, “any reason in particular?”

His voice had grown softer, though not by much, feeling the atmosphere around them. The canvas must have only been started recently, obviously either being thought out thoroughly, or it was the result of an uncertain artist. Also unusual. David had watched Dolph’s mannerisms long enough to know that he was very confident in his work, so he couldn’t help but wonder what made this piece so different.

Getting a closer look at it, David realized these were watercolours, an array of hues on the palate to Dolph’s right - he hadn’t even realized the camp  _ had _ watercolours. The canvas was almost barren, but David could see the beginnings of a lake, a glowing sky, and an island floating peacefully on the surface.

It looked almost eerily similar to the landscape before them.

“I just needed a little space is all! I can’t always work around the others, it gets in the way of mine art! It’s really no big deal at  _ all _ David, now please, go back to the others!” Dolph’s eyes were studying his paintbrush, that was now dripping onto his shoe. Blue landed on dirty brown, mixing and swelling and then, ultimately, fading.

_ Drip. Drip. _

“Dolph, is this a painting of the lake? And Spooky Island?” David’s voice had grown warm, now drained of the normal over enthusiasm. His eyes had grown wide, only leaving the canvas when Dolph’s gaze jumped up to him.

“Uh, well, yes? I don’t see why it matters, though, it’s really nothing, David.” Dolph was dismissive, eyes jumping to different parts of David’s face, obviously unsure of where to land. There was something there, something that truly reminded David that, despite the determination and intensity and passion one would expect from an adult, Dolph was a young kid - one of the youngest at the camp.

David smiled, small and genuine, and he caught Dolph’s eye. His heart ached at the memory of how Dolph’s father had reacted when seeing the large array of paintings displayed on the forest ground, each showing more improvement and more love of creation than the last.

“I’m sure it’s going to be amazing, Dolph.  _ You’re _ going to be amazing. Please, don’t stop creating.” He ruffled Dolph’s hair, smile growing when he caught the hint of a smile spreading across Dolph’s face. He laughed slightly at the sudden arms wrapping around him, hugging Dolph back quickly before standing up.

“Well, Dolph, I’m going to trust you over here by yourself! If I’m not mistaken, I’m pretty sure I hear screaming coming from the Activities Field so!” David turned - a final, proud smile displayed brightly for the young camper, with paint on his boots and a blush across his cheeks - and ran towards the sound of yelling children.

Later, David would be looking into each tent, checking to make sure each camper was falling asleep. He would smile, seeing Space Kid snoring soundly, remembering the night only a few days before when the little guy had been awake. And his smile would grow when he got to the tent Dolph was in, also sleeping peacefully.

At the foot of the bed there would be a moderately sized canvas, obviously made with incredible amounts of dedication. A lake was displayed, the sun making the sky and clouds glow, and a single, haunting island was slightly off from the centre. There was a date inscripted in the corner, slightly shaky from a young kid’s hand, and a location just below it. It was, without a doubt, the most breathtaking painting the kid had produced thus far.

The next day David would ask about it, wondering what made Dolph want to suddenly paint a simple landscape, instead of incorporating one of his usual focus points in it.

He would be told, by an uncertain and slightly embarrassed Dolph, that he had wanted to keep a part of the camp - that the memories radiating from the mist across Spooky Island’s shore and the trees towering from its soil were too much not to try to emulate through such a medium as watercolour.

He would be told that this camp was important, and was a place Dolph could feel as though his art was appreciated.

David would be told this, and he would realize that, perhaps, he and Camp Campbell  _ were _ doing some good, after all. Perhaps Space kid wasn’t the only one who was finding happiness with the trees, and a home with the counsellors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this is a little early, and that probably won't happen again, buuuuut I couldn't help myself once I finished it, haha!
> 
> Dolph is warm hearted, but his dad doesn't really support his art. David does, though, and David is getting a little more confident that he's making a difference!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed !!!
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Two butterflies and torn grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes off to find Nurf, and gets a little insight on how Nurf feels.

Nurf had been missing almost an hour.

It would have been more concerning if another one of the campers was missing  _ with _ him, but all others were accounted for. It wasn’t often that Nurf went off on his own, and with Gwen trying to wrestle the other campers into participating in a team-building exercise, David took it upon himself to find the kid.

Nurf was one of the oldest campers at Camp Campbell that year. Ered only surpassed him by a few months, and all the others were at least a year younger. This made it surprising when he proved himself less mature than one of the 10 year-olds, then bounced back to show he was wise beyond his years in mere seconds.

He was truly a confusing kid, but David was still determined to figure him out, and hopefully aid him in improving himself. Nurf had shown great development during Parents Day, so David was hopeful.

He was  _ also _ hoping this sudden disappearance didn’t lead to David finding him hurting an animal, or planning some great feat to scare the living daylights out of the younger campers. Or him.

After a jog around the camp and near the dock, David finally decided to try checking some of the paths close by. Maybe Nurf had decided to take a walk or something. Perfectly normal. Nothing to get worked up over.

Eventually, David made his way into a nearby clearing, open grass surrounded by a wall of pine trees and sprinkled with wild flowers. It was one of David’s preferred spots when insomnia got a little much and he wanted to lay down and look at the stars. There were few rocks laying around, and the earth was soft under his feet.

A little way into the clearing, David spotted a familiar mop of red hair, torn sleeves, and pale skin.

“Hey, Nurf, what’re you doing all the way out here? We’re all doing a fun activity back in the Activities Field!” David walked closer to Nurf, allowing a bit of distance just in case he had a knife.

“Oh, sorry David, I was just about to head back in a minute.” Nurf didn’t turn around, eyes instead trained on a few butterflies fluttering around him. His brows were furrowed, as far as David could see, and his hands rhythmically picked at the grass in front of him.

David cautiously walked closer, taking a seat beside him. Now that Nurf’s face was in better view, David could tell something was on his mind. His eyes didn’t leave the butterflies, who were now on two respective flowers.

David waited.

Nurf tore another piece of grass.

“My mom sent me a letter telling me she was gonna be getting out of prison soon. In like, the next couple months.”

David was shocked, not so much by the news itself but because Nurf was telling him this. He and Nurf had rarely connected, and that was with David being optimistic by believing that they had connected  _ at all. _ Nurf wasn’t one to share his emotions healthily, except that one day when they participated in Nurf Camp. That had been it, and it definitely hadn’t gone according to plan.

He wasn’t sure what to say.

“She said she wasn’t sure when I’d be able to live with her again, but she seemed pretty hopeful so.” Nurf shrugged, fingers playing with the strand of grass in his hands.

“Well, that’s good news, isn’t it?” David wasn’t entirely sure what the situation was like between Nurf and his mother, but they seemed to care about each other. They seemed quite similar, too.

Nurf took a moment to think, before speaking up again. “I mean, yeah, it is. I miss her a lot, so I’m looking forward to being able to see her more often, but-” he stopped short when the grass between his hands snapped in half. He tore up another one, either not noticing David’s small wince or choosing not to acknowledge it. “-I dunno. I guess I just don’t wanna be like her.”

David frowned, eyes shifting from Nurf to the butterflies who were now edging closer to one another, while still staying on their separate flowers. He hummed after a moment, trying to decide what to say, but soon Nurf continued talking.

“I just. She’s in prison, and she married my dad, and I just. I don’t wanna be like that. I don’t wanna marry an asshole, and I don’t wanna go to prison for my own abusive and dangerous behaviors.” He shrugged again, obviously trying to pretend like this was nothing important.

“Well, Nurf, you don’t  _ have _ to be like that. You get to choose who you are, and who you marry. You aren’t destined to be exactly like either of your parents, and if you need proof just look at me.” David tried to catch Nurf’s eyes, a warm smile on his face and his words coming gently. He wasn’t sure how much he was about to share with this  _ literal child, _ but he was still going to do what he could.

At Nurf’s silence, and slightly questioning glare at his hands, David continued. “My dad left when I was little, so there’s that, and I’m also nothing like my mom. She isn’t really one for nature or camping, but you know that isn’t true for me. Camp Campbell is everything I’ve  _ dreamed _ of, but my mom would hate it here. You aren’t your mom, Nurf, and you aren’t your dad, either. You’re new, and unique, and you have the ability to be whatever you want to be _. _ ”

David waited silently, gaze drifting to the two butterflies again. One had lifted itself from its separate flower, moving to join the slightly smaller butterfly. It was a little crowded, having two butterflies on the same plant, but neither seemed to mind too much. 

Nurf snapped the grass again. But he didn’t tear a new one from the soil.

“You really think I can be different? Even though the society around me and my upbringing have lead me to live a life of bullying and anger?” His voice was softer than David had heard before. Not by much, granted, but it was just a bit more vulnerable, a bit more open.

“I have the utmost faith in you, Nurf.”

Nurf and David made their way back to the Activities Field in silence, both of them deep in thought. David had a smile on his face the entire journey back, and he did his best to contain his explosive joy.

Nurf was making progress. He was starting to believe there  _ was _ something he could do to change himself. And he learned that _ here. _

At the beginning of camp, Nurf had been just a bully. He had been ruthless and violent and, honestly, kind of terrifying. But this was new. He had been working on himself, and had been helping out his mother in the process. This was  _ new. _

This was good.

David didn’t lose his cheer, even when desperately trying to get some of the kids to participate, even when Max threw apathetic insults, even when the sun went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this !! I really love Nurf's character, and I think he's able to change but just doesn't quite know how/that he can. But David's here with his usual positivity and encouragement !
> 
> also hopefully y'all've caught on by now but this is going in order with the character list, so next chapter is Ered!
> 
> Until next time!


	4. A rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp's in a lull, and David isn't the best at comforting when it comes to possibilities out of his hands.

David was exhausted.

They were nearing the final week of Camp Campbell, and while normally he would be pushing himself to be even more positive than before, he couldn’t seem to muster up the energy. The sky was gloomy, a threat of rain hanging above the trees, and the fact that the coffee maker had broken was not helping the mood.

Even the other campers seemed to be lethargic, staying with their own activities instead of running to antagonize each other. It was odd, to see them minding their own business. The sight of Max and Nikki sitting with Neil as he took apart an old computer gave perfect evidence to the dramatic shift in the atmosphere.

David was walking around the Activities Field, counting the campers and making sure none of them had taken his drowsy spirit as an opportunity to wreak havoc. All were present, luckily, but as he walked by the not-so-sturdy halfpipe, his eyes caught Ered sitting on the top, her back to the camp.

His brows furrowed, concern etched in his eyes as he climbed his way up the rusted ladder. Ered was hard to put down, or at least she rarely showed her negativity past saying something was less than “cool,” so he was a little worried.

David took a seat beside her, tired smile resting on his lips.

“What’s up, Ered? You look a little down.”

She sighed, kicking her legs and watching them sway. “I think my dads are planning on getting the camp shut down,” she replied quietly.

This was less unsurprising than David would’ve liked. Ered’s parents had been on Cameron’s heel from the moment they stepped foot in the premises - perhaps even before then. The expectation of the news, however, didn’t take away from the pit that formed in David’s stomach.

“I mean, that’s possible, but it’s not guaranteed.” His word were hesitant, wary on promising something that could be broken.

Ered glared her shoes as they continued to kick back and forth. It was only as she did this that David noticed the blotched mascara under her eyes, and the redness on her cheeks.

“Still, that doesn’t mean they  _ should. _ Like, I get it, this camp is kinda a mess and, like, it’s pretty sketchy, but wasn’t that mainly Campbell’s fault? Like, he’s the one in Super Guantanamo or whatever.” Her voice dripped with something David had never heard from her before. Ered was known for taking things as they came, and that led to her rarely outwardly showing her complexity, but this was different.

David placed a hand on Ered’s shoulder, doing his best to comfort her in whatever way he could. What she was talking about wasn’t something he had a great deal of control over, so he was at a relative loss for words.

“Ered, I don’t know if I can do anything to influence whatever’s going to happen to Camp Campbell. But, know that I’m going to do whatever I can to keep providing you, and all the other campers, with a home until the summer’s out.” He paused as Ered leaned into him, and David was almost surprised by how young she looked. She may be older than the others, and looked up to by some, but she was still a kid who, perhaps, didn’t get to be around her dads as often as she’d like. “I don’t think there’s much I can do after camp closes until next summer, but I can do my best.”

Ered nodded silently, shoulders drooping ever so slightly. David’s brows furrowed, worry still tinting his tongue as his mind provided something else that needed to be said.

“Whatever happens to Camp Campbell, though? Remember that your dads are just doing their jobs. You have every right to however you might react to whatever ends up happening, but keep that in mind, okay?” David gave the back of Ered’s head a tentative grin, but it faded a little quicker than he may have let it had she been looking.

David didn’t know a lot about Ered’s home life. He’d only met her parents once, and even on Parents Day he barely spoke to them. They seemed to care about her - he would hope any parent  _ would _ care about their kid, but he’d seen otherwise too many times to admit - but he couldn’t imagine how scary it might be for her. Being a counsellor at Camp Campbell, David had interacted with his fair share of FBI agents, and had almost been shot by them due to Cameron. Ered was smart, so David had to assume she knew of the dangers being an FBI agent came with.

David pulled her closer to him.

Ered nodded again, and it was hard to tell with hair blocking his view, but David could’ve sworn he saw a small smile spread across her face. He matched it, a small hint of warmth blooming in his chest, and continued to rub her shoulder. The two sat in silence for a while, watching the back and forth of her boots.

“I don’t actually want the camp to close, by the way. This place is, like, weirder than anything I’ve ever been around, but it’s nice.” Her voice was louder than it had been before, certainty lacing the words.

David’s smile grew at that, and he let out a small chuckle. “I’m glad to hear that.”

After a minute longer of silence, David felt raindrops begin to land on the back of his neck. Far too quickly, the rain began to pelt down on them, sending shivers down both of their spines. The shouts of other campers sounded from behind them, and David jumped up.

“Well, looks like it’s time to get ourselves inside!” He made his way down the slightly slippery ladder, Ered quick to follow, and he was about to begin gathering the other campers before Ered stopped him.

“Hey, David? Thanks for being cool about everything.” The arms that wrapped around his torso surprised him, but David grinned and hugged Ered back in earnest.

He answered with a gentle “of course,” meeting her tearstained eyes, before dashing to group up the campers. Rain beat down on all of them, giving the Activities Field a burst of energy it had been lacking all day. Campers ran around, ignoring David’s instructions to get inside the Mess Hall.

Eventually they all filed inside, shaking the water from their hair and shivering in damp clothing. David let out a sigh, smiling as he began preparing hot chocolate for everyone. Gwen came in as the last stragglers entered the Mess Hall, and flashed David a grin before sitting off to the side with a book.

David was worried, of course he was. Knowing the FBI, or whoever Ered’s dads worked for, were planning on closing the camp was something worthy of anxiety. This place had been his home every summer since he had been a kid - that wasn’t something that just  _ went away. _

But as David looked up and spotted Ered, who was grinning as Nerris rambled about the new campaign they were setting up, he allowed his nervousness to pause. This camp had been changing lives, and people who weren’t  _ him _ were learning to change themselves for the better. 

And that was almost surprising.

He heard Ered laugh, Nerris and Harrison probably poking fun at each other, and it only prompted his smile to grow. “Angsty teen” or not, Ered was comfortable here, and she was growing.

So, if the camp  _ did _ shut down, and if he wasn’t able to start a new camp in its place or fight to keep this one open, David was beginning to realize none of this had been for nothing. He was beginning to realize that maybe all of these campers were changing because of whatever he and the camp had been providing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so this one is my longest chapter by quite a bit, whoops, but i think Ered's an interesting character ! her dads are part of the FBI and that can probably be pretty scary for her, especially since she's still quite young even if she's (probably) the oldest there.
> 
> also Ered n Nerris r kinda friends in this, at least in the mutual agreement to let the other ramble to them. (also Nerris is nonbinary bc representation my dudes)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this lil bit of Ered!! she deserves happiness and comfort just like the rest of the campers! up next is our main man Preston!
> 
> Until next time!


	5. A good play by Goodplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston's losing motivation and questioning his skills, but David isn't having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (not the happiest w this one but I have a headache n would rather die than rewrite it sO)  
> (also it's hard to get Preston's inflection right so bare with the capitalizations necessary to get it across)

There were many places for campers to run off to at Camp Campbell.

The woods held almost endless possibilities for hiding, and even if a camper didn’t want to brave the animals and the ridiculous tricks their eyes would inevitably play on them, there were still areas around the camp’s buildings that were hidden from sight.

David had to admit that this wasn’t the best planned layout, as he had literally no idea where Preston had run off to and there were a million options. He knew Preston wasn’t one to go into the forest of his own volition, but this did bring to light the fact that if a camper  _ was _ comfortable enough to go out into the woods there was a chance he would have no idea where to look.

Luckily, Preston was not this hypothetical camper, and David was able to rule out some possibilities right off the bat. He had to wonder, however, why all of the campers were taking it upon themselves to make his life more difficult by each escaping individually.

After several minutes of wandering around the buildings, David made his way over to the large theatre set in place for Theatre Camp. This should’ve been the first place he looked, in hindsight, but it was too far away from the camp to look without crossing the other options that were closer to the centre.

The wings were empty, and the space under the stage was void of anything but cobwebs and rats. David made his way around the back of the stage, and found Preston sitting between two of the heavy curtains used to make the back of the theatre.

He jumped when David poked his head around the side, a smile making its way across his face.

“Oh, HELLO David!” Preston’s voice was boisterous as usual, and David had to wonder if he ever hurt his throat, constantly talking like that.

“Hey, Preston, what’re you doing back here? I thought you’d be working on a new play or something.” David leaned against the flooring of the stage, taking a mental note to add more supports beneath it. 

Preston scoffed, “what are you TALKING about? I’m still rewriting  _ Romeo and Juliet II! _ Hamilton wasn’t created with just one draft, David! Or six.”

David raised his brows at that. He had never looked into how the making of a play went down. He relied on the basic knowledge he had gathered from Preston’s previous rambling, and had only listened to the Hamilton soundtrack in its entirety this past summer when Preston had praised it so highly. He wanted to understand his campers’ interests, but having so many could make it difficult.

“Oh, I see. You’re writing the seventh draft now, then? How’s that coming along?” David hoisted himself onto the stage next to Preston, looking out at the lake that almost lapped the edges of the foundation.

“Well, it’s not going Great, I hit some writer’s block somewhere in Act I, so decided to take a break!” Preston gestured to the landscape in front of them, “nature is GROSS but this? This is wonderful! True art! I can almost understand Dolph’s passion for painting!”

David grinned, eyes scanning the lake’s surface and the mountains behind it. It really was beautiful, he didn’t visit this area of the camp enough.

“I just have to PUSH myself, y’know? Dolph didn’t get to where He is by LAYING AROUND! Who cares if I’m running out of ideas! Who cares if this will never work and I’m just setting myself up for failure! It’ll be FINE!”

David’s grin faded into a concerned frown, eyes shifting to Preston, who was now staring at the shore with a pained smile. The water pushed and pulled against the soft mud, dragging against the earth until it gave way and slipped into the lake.

“Woah, where’d that come from? That’s not very like you.” David tried to keep his voice up beat  - he’d probably misheard, or was looking too far into this.

Preston exhaled loudly, almost physically defleating. His brows furrowed as his eyes remained trained forward, now glaring at the view instead of bathing in it.

“I’m not Stupid, David. I know what I’m trying to do, and I KNOW it’s basically impossible. I’m not like Dolph, I’m not making masterpieces like he is, and I’m probably NEVER going to make it Big. I’m not blind.”

David took a breath, eyes moving back towards the sunset to help himself think. Art was hard, whether or not they were the fine arts. He didn’t have much experience with anything other than music, and he had never really had the goal of doing that professionally, but anyone could imagine the difficulties involved. Preston was right, he wasn’t stupid, and he deserved the truth.

“Being successful in theatre is hard, of  _ course  _ it is, and you know that. I don’t doubt that you’ve probably followed many story writers, and that you’ve seen how difficult it can be, but why on  _ earth _ do you think that means you shouldn’t continue?”

Preston huffed, his eyes staring mildly annoyed at David’s shoes. “You don’t need to Lecture me, David, I know what I’m talking about. I’m not good enough to be successful writing plays, and that’s just my truth.”

David bit his bottom lip, trying to pick his words carefully. He had to go about this in a way that would get through Preston’s stubborn mindset, and luckily he’d had lots of practice with persuading campers.

“Preston, do you actually believe that you, a young teenager, are at your peak? Do you legitimately believe that you’re incapable of improving past your current skill set?”

This caused Preston to raise his eyes to look at David. His expression was bored, as if he was completely unswayed by anything that was being said. David stared back.

“I was only a little younger than you when I finally changed my attitude. I used to hate nature, and I had the worst mouth this camp had seen. But then I changed- see, that’s the great thing about being so young; you have so much ahead of you! Even when you’re older you can still improve yourself, I mean, look at me! I’ve improved my just this summer, and I’m 24!” David grinned with his final statement, hopefully looking into Preston’s eyes.

Preston picked up a small stone from the stage, eyes moving back towards the lake as he turned it in his hand.

“I mean, I suppose you’re right. Some playwrights are well into their 50’s, so it’s not like I have to be the best Now. I just-” he broke off, firmly placing the stone back into the boards- “Dolph’s art is so Beautiful! it’s Enthralling! Everyone likes it, even MAX! And Dolph’s, like, HALF MY AGE!”

“I know that,” David spoke softly, patting Preston’s shoulder, “but this isn’t a race.”

They sat in silence, Preston picking at his fingers repeatedly. David couldn’t tell what the young actor was thinking, couldn’t tell if what he’d said had helped at all. After several minutes of neither speaking, and Preston seemingly lost in thought, David pushed himself back onto the soil.

“I’m going to do make sure Gwen’s doing alright. Dinner’ll be soon, so don’t stay back here too long, okay?” He flashed Preston a wide grin, earning a smile and a nod in return.

That evening, David was cleaning up the Mess Hall after dinner. It was his turn to wipe the floors and clean the trays, and he thought he owed it to Gwen after leaving her with all the campers several days in a row. He was humming to himself, contentedly mopping the floorboards of the remnants of potatoes, when he heard the door creak open.

“David?” Preston stepped into the building, hands gripping a thick pile of papers stapled together.

“Oh, hey Preston! What’s up?” David set aside the mop, hands rubbing together now that they were free. Energy was flowing through his veins, and he couldn’t help but present Preston with a wide smile after seeing his apprehensive stature.

“Well, I was thinking about what you said, and even though I KNOW you know NOTHING about how the theatre works, I was wondering if you’d read through my most recent draft of  _ Romeo and Juliette II _ and tell me what you think?” Preston held the script out in front of him, eyes hard and determined as they stared at the packet. “I get that art isn’t a race, and that I’m not great yet, but that will NOT stop me from writing the BEST play I can!”

David nearly snatched the slightly bent script from Preston’s shaking hands, eyes gleaming with excitement. “Oh, I’d love to, Preston! I’ll give this back to you tomorrow with notes!”

David was almost overwhelmed by how happy he was that Preston was trusting him with something so important. He wasn’t sure how plays were generally written - he’d have to do some research in order to give proper feedback - but he felt he knew how to create a proper story, and he had always had a knack for giving constructive criticism. 

Preston matched David’s smile, passion filling his words. “Thank you, David! This will SURELY be the best play this rotten camp has EVER SEEN!”

The camper dashed out the door, lacking any of the anxiety he had been holding all day, and David placed the script on the nearest clean table. He wasn’t sure why this was happening, why Preston was allowing  _ him _ to provide feedback, but he was bursting with pride.

He was going to make sure this camp never forgot the story Preston Goodplay had to tell, and he hoped Preston would keep the camp in his heart if he lost motivation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preston's redetermined n David is proud!
> 
> Even though this one isn't the best I've written for this series, I hope y'all can take something from this. improvement isn't a race, and you shouldn't base your own success on whether or not you're "as good" as someone else.
> 
> Next up is our illusionist Harrison, hope you're ready!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Disappearing act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is up far later than normal, and has some things he needs to get off his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your patience !! this week was hectic as all hell bUt I'm p sure this is an okay enough chapter to post!

David had been working all night on taking down the theatre’s curtains and sets. After the mess of Theatre Camp the evening before, he had been tasked with deconstruction the next morning, but had decided to start it as soon as possible - he knew he wouldn’t be falling asleep anyway.

He had only finished when the sun had begun rising, and as the sky flooded with oranges and pinks, David made himself a mug of coffee and started the short trek to the now barren stage. It was early enough that he didn’t expect anyone else to be up, so when he spotted the mop of hair laying down on the stage he couldn’t help but be surprised.

As far as David had known, Harrison hated getting up early. He was always one of the last kids to drag themselves out of their tent, and he was always grumpy until he was able to shove whatever was being offered for breakfast into his mouth.

But now he was laying on the boards, worn with generations of scuffing heels and running around, watching the sun bloom.

David kneeled down to Harrison, whose eyes were closed, and spoke softly so as to not startle the poor kid.

“Hey, Harrison.”

Harrison’s eyes opened lazily, and he hummed in response. David liked to think he was a good judge of character, but there were too many thoughts swimming in Harrison’s eyes to pick up anything specific. He chose to do what he did best, instead, and talk.

“What’re you doing out here at, like, five in the morning? Normally I can’t get you up before eight.” He tried a smile, and was earned anther hum for his efforts.

“Couldn’t really fall asleep, ‘nd I just kinda gave up. Decided chilling out here would work better.” Harrison’s words were mumbled, and his eyes were threatening to close again. David would have smiled at the relatively cute display had he not just found out a child who could normally sleep  _ fine _ was no longer sleeping  _ fine. _

“Any reason you couldn’t fall asleep?” He tried to keep the question relatively nonchalant, however he’d never been one for theatrics. Gwen had told him he was a terrible liar, though he’d like to think that was simply because they’d spent too much time together.

Harrison shrugged, pushing himself up and rubbing his face with one hand. “Guess I’ve been sleeping less since Parent’s Day in general. Just couldn’t get my brain to shut up, y’know?”

David nodded absentmindedly, though he didn’t quite understand why Parent’s Day would cause Harrison to lose sleep. His parents had been odd, of course, and though he hadn’t understood what they were talking about it was obvious they were legitimately scared of their son. He supposed the reminder that your parents fear you would be something to lose sleep over.

“So how long have you been out here?”

Harrison shrugged again, and scooted to the edge closest to the lake, picking up a small stone. It was jagged from being left on the wooden boards for years, untouched and left behind. He rolled it in his hand, feeling the jagged edges before tossing it into the water.

“Not too long. Half an hour at most”

David nodded again, shifting to sit next to Harrison again and picking up his own rock. This one was slightly larger, and a little less gnarled. He, too, tossed it into the water, and watched the lake’s surface ripple.

A lapse of silence fell over them as they continued this pattern of gently tossing long forgotten stones into the clear depths. They watched the ripples expand slowly, eventually reaching the shore or disappearing into the natural shift of the surface, until Harrison finally spoke.

“My parents think I killed my brother.” His voice came out hesitant, as if he had never said those words aloud to himself, much less to another person. David’s eyebrow raised in confusion and concern, incredibly worried where this conversation was going. Harrison took this as an opportunity to go on, apparently only now having the chance to say any of this to anyone. “I made him disappear because he was my assistant. He’d been bugging me for  _ ages _ about letting him help or something so I let him do the box thing, y’know? Get in the box, doors close, you vanish, then you come back once the doors open again. Easy - I’d done it with a few toys before so I thought it’d be fine, but I don’t- I don’t know what I did wrong?” Harrison pushed himself off the stage, hands rubbing together as he paced, “I thought- I  _ knew _ I had it. I knew he’d be fine but he just. Disappeared? And so they sent me here and I’m supposed to be learning how to bring him back but I don’t think I can, I don’t think he’s ever coming back, I can’t bring him  _ back- _ ”

Harrison cut himself off, picking up a large stone and throwing it as hard as he could into the water. He watched it disappear, the ripples lapping at his sneakers as he stared at the rising sun. David had gotten up as soon as Harrison had picked up the stone, having been shoved into a much more serious situation than he’d anticipated.

David took Harrison by the shoulders, turning him to try and catch auburn eyes in green. He didn’t raise his head, though, simply glared at the ground as his knuckles turned white by his sides and his shoulders hunched up to his ears. David sighed, and kneeled down on the muddy shore, feeling his jeans turn cool and damp.

Green eyes caught auburn, and he began to pinpoint emotions he hadn’t seen in someone so young since he first met Max.

He thought, for a moment, that Harrison and Max weren’t as different as they may think.

“Harrison, you cannot blame yourself for that,” David said, voice determined but gentle.

Harrison’s glare shifted into something closer to confusion, and it almost made David want to laugh, because what did such a young boy have to go through to believe so wholeheartedly that he must take all the blame for something so tragic.

“You cannot blame yourself, or act so harshly towards yourself, and you  _ cannot _ make your entire life about bringing this boy back.”

Harrison seemed to search David’s eyes for a moment, and David wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Whatever it was, it seemed Harrison was finding it as his shoulders slouched.

“ _ Shouldn’t _ I, though? I mean, he was so little and it hadn’t worked every time  _ anyway. _ It was  _ my fault, _ so shouldn’t I try to fix it?” Something dripped from Harrison’s voice. Something flavoured with months or perhaps years of being feared - feared by more than just his parents.

David’s hands cupped Harrison’s face, and he looked intently into his eyes. Tried to get across something he had only learned in years of trial and error and recovery.

“Harrison, I know it’s hard to believe that you can’t fix some things. And I know it’s hard to move on, or to love after something so devastating. But some things you can’t undo.” Something dripped from David’s voice, now. Something that spoke of wisdom beyond his years, and pain beyond what he let on. Something flavoured with experience of losing and moving on and loving despite the odds.

Something that allowed itself to lap at Harrison’s feet. Allowed itself to uncurl his fists and soften his brow, and soon he was shaking from something other than anger at himself or his parents or, perhaps, his brother.

And when he let himself fall into David, tears staining his cheeks and body shaking like a leaf, David allowed himself to be the person needed. He allowed himself to simply kneel there, jeans stained with mud and muscles sore from carrying Theatre Camp supplies across camp.

And when the sky turned blue and the time came when the campers were to be woken up, David carried a sleeping Harrison to the Counsellor’s Cabin and placed him on one of the well-loved chairs. After draping a blanket over the snoring boy, David woke Gwen up with a cup of coffee, and turned to the group of tents.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to help Harrison, he wasn’t sure if he  _ could _ , realistically. But he knew he would try to provide the home the young illusionist needed, and the support he needed in order to better himself and his tricks.

And if Harrison woke up hours after the rest of the campers were forced to get out of their cots, David didn’t pester him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has a lot of shit going on, and he, too, deserves some love from the camp's honorary father figure.
> 
> Thank you again for being patient, I'm glad to update again though (I genuinely love writing these nerds). Next up is our favourite nonbinary sorcerous!
> 
> Until next time!


	7. It's all fluid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerris has some stuff on their mind, and David wants to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I was gonna post on Wednesday but that never happened, guess who's been hit hard with the Not Good Mental Health.
> 
> this chapter isn't as good (or long) as I wanted it to be, but there's no way I'm missing this weekend to, so please bare with me?

The sun had just begun to set, and it was David’s job to gather all the campers into the Mess Hall while Gwen dealt with the campers currently making a disaster of the place. He had just sent the last one off when he started over to Nerris’ makeshift castle. The walls were nailed together haphazardly, and a part of him worried it wasn’t nearly as sturdy as it should’ve been, but he brushed it off, thinking it would’ve shown more warning signs if it was threatening to collapse.

Still, he didn’t enter. He called up from outside, recalling this was how they preferred people to greet them.

No one replied, however.

David called up again, slightly louder this time, but still Nerris’ head didn’t pop above the terraces.

He gathered his courage and climbed the rickety stairs, poking his head through the trapdoor that lead to their preferred D&D-playing area. The small array of stuffed animals was still laid out around a small board, cards and character sheets placed neatly next to every creature.

David’s brow furrowed, and he quickly descended the creaking staircase (he made a mental note to give those more support struts later). He hadn’t known Nerris to be one to run off, typically sticking close to their castle or another camper. Luckily it only took a brief look into the surrounding forest to spot their hat between the trees.

As he approached, David paused. The energy surrounding the small camper made him nervous, an unusual form of anxiety that he hadn’t felt in quite a while. He squatted in front of the rock Nerris was sitting on, and offered a smile when their gaze slowly moved from Sleepy Peak Peak to his face.

“Hey Nerris, you doing okay?” His voice was soft, a soothing tone that held a hint of knowledge.

Nerris sighed.

“I’m just being stupid.”

David’s brows raised at the numbness in their tone, before they quickly lowered in a concerned frown. A whisper of a smile spread across their face as Nerris moved their gaze back to the mountain through the leaves.

“I’m being childish, right? I mean, not only am I dressed as an elf, but I’ve apparently made up a gender. I’m just a stupid little kid who’s obsessed with role-playing games and being a special snowflake.”

Their smile faltered, and David’s eyes stung.

“What’re you talking about, Nerris? I mean-” David shifted so he was kneeling on the soft earth- “okay, first of all, loving Dungeons and Dragons isn’t something childish or stupid, I’m sure it’s incredibly fun. Second of all-”

Nerris looked at him quizzically, cutting him off. “David, I know dressing like an elf sorceress is stupid. And I don’t think you know anything about my current gender situation so do you  _ really _ think you’re qualified to give me advice?”

This caused David to huff, “I think I know a little more than you realize. There’s nothing wrong with showing that you enjoy something - I mean Harrison dresses like an illusionist all the time but you’re not calling  _ him _ childish. And Preston dresses up, too!”

Nerris blinked, lacking a come back.

“Also, you don’t have to feel alone if you’re not cis, okay?”

David wrapped his arms around them, allowing them to push away if they didn’t want the affection. He was used to Gwen or occasionally a camper shoving him away on certain days, and he understood the feeling himself. But Nerris didn’t push, they didn’t move, they simply sat there.

“Gender is fluid, and that’s really it. There are labels, which are fine, but there’s dysphoria and anxiety and it all  _ sucks.  _ But you don’t ever have to feel pinned down or like you’re faking anything. You can identify as anything, you can use whatever pronouns, it’s alright.” David backed off, leaving his hands resting on Nerris’ shoulders as they focused on their fiddling fingers. “I get what it’s like to not have a great support system, but you have one here, at camp. I hope you get that.”

Nerris rolled their eyes, masking a sniffle before they nudged David’s hands off of their shoulders. “It’s not like my parents are bad, David, they just don’t get it. Not being a guy or a girl isn’t something used to, and I dunno. I guess it was just getting to me.”

David offered them a smile, shrugging a shoulder. “I get it, you can talk to me whenever, okay?”

David didn’t think Nerris quite understood what he meant, but they smiled back anyway with a small nod. They jogged off to the Mess Hall, leaving him still kneeling in front of the rock. The sun was setting, giving Sleepy Peak Peak a soft orange glow, when he felt his chest finally ache.

He had found a family with the campers and Gwen at Camp Campbell, he really had. He loved his mom, she had helped him a great deal, but there were some things that never fully left him alone. Nerris was potentially going to be a reminder of that for a little while.

But when he entered the Mess Hall after a few minutes of gathering himself, he was met with a familiar scene; Gwen was yelling at Max, Space Kid was running around, and a handful of them were just trying to eat their dinner. It replaced the still humming ache with a strong warmth, one that always accompanied the feeling of home.

At one of the tables, there sat Nerris and Erid. The two were talking about something relatively serious it seemed, or perhaps less serious and more personal. There were no cards out, no sheets detailing the newest edition’s characters. Erid didn’t have her headphones on, and her glasses were set next to her tray.

But soon they were both smiling, and the laughter increased to join in the rest of the chaos currently taking place. When it had all calmed down a bit, Gwen handed David a mug of hot chocolate with a knowing look, and he could only offer a smile to her before looking back at Nerris.

He was proud of them, and he was determined to help them. Of course he didn’t know everything, it was impossible to have all the answers to something so different from person to person, but this camp was a big, dysfunctional family, and like hell we was going to make anyone feel alone.

So David made sure Nerris knew his door was open, and he let them come when they needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gender is a complicated thing, and a lot of the time someone might feel like they're faking, or that their gender isn't real. you can interpret how David responds to this however you like, I left it kind of fuzzy so you can either think of it as him having gone through the same thing, or him having a close friend who had.
> 
> I hope you'll all be patient with me, my brain's been acting up big time and it was seriously hard to write this one (or get up the motivation to). it isn't great, n I get that, but the subject is kind of hard to write about without it getting cliché or awkward.
> 
> if y'all would like I'd be happy to touch on Nerris in a later chapter as a little background thing, just to add a little more as to how they're doing, but I'm unable to rewrite this, my apologies.
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and David up in a tree  
> talking about gender's meaninglessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. long time no see, eh?  
> super sorry for just. not writing. I haven't been writing much fic at all lately, mostly just poetry, but I got some weird spur of motivation to write this chapter so hey, whatever works.  
> not sure how reliable my posting is going to be? I'm v close to the end of this story, but finals are coming up for me and stuff is a little hectic, so who knows.

Nikki held a special place in David’s heart.

Maybe it was because she reminded him of his niece, or maybe it was because she was the child part of him wished he had been. Either way, he had always cared about her - especially because he could tell something was off with her family.

Parents’ Day only confirmed it.

So when he finally found her up in a tree, tearing at leaves, there was a number of reasons why she was isolating herself. She wasn’t one to hide away, Nikki proved to be quite the extrovert, basically the antithesis of Neil in every way. 

David pulled himself up the tree and situated himself on the branch next to her’s.

“Hey, Nikki, how come you’re up here all by yourself? It looked like Neil and Max were planning something back in their tent, why aren’t you helping out?”

Nikki was uncharacteristically quiet, now picking at a scab on her knee instead of plucking leaves. Her brow was furrowed, and there something guarded in her posture that was incredibly unlike her usual self.

“I’m a girl,” she said, determination and focus in her words.

David blinked, quiet for a second.

“Okay, you’re a girl.” His voice wasn’t as quiet as it normally was when he spoke to the campers in a situation similar to this. There was recognition in it, an understanding that came with knowing a little more about this topic than met the eye.

Nikki looked to the side of David, not wanted to meet his gaze, and she repeated, “I’m a girl. I climb trees, and I yell, and I’m a girl.”

David nodded, wonder and worry etched into his face. “Nikki, why do you want to tell me that?”

Nikki huffed, turning her attention back to the scab on her knee. “Max and Neil said I don’t really count as a girl, but I am one. Just because I don’t like makeup or staying indoors doesn’t mean I’m a boy or whatever. I just like the dirt. I like camping. I’m a girl.”

David hummed in thought, and made a mental note to talk to the two boys about this later. Leaning back against the tree in silence, he thought carefully about how he was going to approach Nikki with this subject.

“Did you know there’s more than just ‘boy’ and ‘girl,’ Nikki?”

She stopped picking at her knee. “Yeah, Nerris was talking about that earlier. And I think Max mentioned something about it a while ago. I’m not anything like that though, I’m a girl. I know I am.”

David smiled, nodding. “Okay, good. I believe you, I really do. My point is that you can be whatever gender feels right to you. If that’s a girl, then you’re a girl, whether or not you play in the mud.”

Nikki remained silent, playing with the bark under her fingers. Spurred on with worry that she didn’t believe him, or that she was still filled with doubt, David continued.

“I mean, look at me. I like baking, and I sometimes play with makeup, and I sure cry a lot, and I’m still a boy. Preston does theatre, and  _ he’s _ still a boy. Ered rides a skateboard, and she’s a girl. What you identify as has nothing to do with what you like to do, and it’s not something you have to try to prove to anyone.”

Nikki nodded, a smile creeping up on her face, and David took a sigh of relief.

“I don’t have to wear makeup to be a girl?” Her voice was less defensive, a hint of teasing near the edges of her words, and David began to grin.  
“Nope, and I can wear makeup if I want to, and I’ll still be a boy.”

Nikki let out a breath and gave a nod. David wasn’t sure if that was to tell him she got it, or as self-reassurance, but either way she turned on her branch to look at him.

“Thanks, you’re weird but you’re actually kind of good at this,” she told him, her usual pep in her voice.

David cocked a brow, replying, “Thanks, kid. What is ‘this,’ though?”

Nikki shrugged, not answering but instead simply kicking him out of the tree, before jumping down herself.

Later that day, David saw Max and Neil listening intently to something Nikki was saying. She was gesturing wildly, as she often did, but something in the unique way the two boys were paying attention spoke to how important it was.

At some point all three of them looked at David, Nikki waving while Neil and Max gave a subtle nod, perhaps in thanks. David smiled and waved back, before going into the Mess Hall to prep for dinner.

That night, when the campers were slowly getting ready for bed and Gwen was settling down, there was a knock on the Counsellor’s Cabin door. David opened it, and saw a messily folded piece of paper on the ground.

He brought it inside, curling in his lumpy chair and opening it. Inside was a quick, almost illegible letter obviously written by Nikki. There were three separate pages, the other two written short and simply by Neil and Max.

Nikki was about a sentence thanking him for coming up into the tree, and the rest was a detailed proposal for going hunting for a bear as a suggestion for the next day’s activities.

Neil was a brief thanks for talking to Nikki, as he’d noticed something was up since they’d been captured by the Flower Scouts. There was a quick addition at the end to please  _ don’t listen to Nikki’s bear hunting idea. _

Max was mostly him talking about how he was never going to let the makeup thing go, but there was a sentence or so at the bottom thanking him in a similar manner to Neil’s, though a bit more sarcastic.

David smiled, and put the letters in his desk drawer, before climbing into bed - the end of camp was fast approaching, and he needed to get his rest.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David knows a lot abt gender, and he sure wants to help all these kids no matter what.
> 
> also Nikki's bad at articulating a lot, but she got her point across, right?
> 
> hope you enjoyed! again, i'm not sure how reliable my posting is gonna be, but either way i Am going to finish this story at some point, i promise!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Tumblr: trash-mammall


End file.
